Becoming Us
by Potato-Post.Community
Summary: Join Emma Shingeki on her journey through UA while she strives to become a hero! With her new friend Miho, and Miho's problems, can they make it through to graduation? What will be in store for these two? (OC-centric)


**Hello, fanfic lovers and random beans! Welcome to my first BNHA story, Becoming Us! Special thanks to my friend for the half the dialogue and his own OC Emma. Ushio Miho is my own OC. The story will follow** _ **some**_ **of the basic arcs, and include some of our own. There's more OC's to come, so be prepared.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's, nothing more. Everything else is owned by their own owners. (So many own's.)**

-BNHA-

Emma Shingeki walked boredly to the UA entrance exam, hands on the back of her head. Her boyish looking, blue hair pinned back with a black barrette. She hummed an odd song to herself softly, keeping her blue orbs shut as she basked in the warmth the sun provided. Today was the big day. The one that would basically decide her whole life. Of course, she wasn't worried. She had gotten into UA America just fine, so she could definitely win with rescue points. Her odd quirk made it easy to do so. A soft yawn tumbled from her plump lips, and she mentally cursed at herself. _Should've gotten more sleep…_ She let herself drift back into her blank state until-

"EXCUSE ME?!" A short girl, cheeks painted a light pink ran up, waving her arm about. Emma couldn't help but feel entranced by the odd combination of lively green eyes and dark bags that proved of long nights without sleep. Her hair was cut short, more of a boys cut that Emma's own, one side shaved and the other swung to the other side. The longer hair was a bubblegum pink, and the shaved a normal blonde. Speaking of bubblegum, the girl was obviously chewing on some. Over top her head was a dark purple baseball cap.

"Uh.. Hi?" The girl's eyes gleamed even brighter at the fact that someone answered her. She slid to a stop, nearly toppling over. She held one finger up in a 'one minute' motion and bent down, trying to catch her breath. Strands of pink hair fell into her eyes, which she fixed when she returned to a standing position. The shorter girl opened her mouth to speak, only to close it to form her thoughts into words. "Are you okay…?" Emma asked cautiously.

The girl nodded. "I have utterly no clue where I'm going and I thought you could maybe help, y'know?" she explained, bashfully. She ran her hands through her hair, and scratched the back of her head. She had had a note of where to go- courtesy of her mother- but when some rude ass blonde, with spiky hair and an explosive- literally- personality, tripped her, she had lost it to the winds. She had almost lost her temper too- but managed to reel it in like a fish on a hook. Something about the boy reminded her of a recent story on the news…

"Is it for UA?" the bluenette wondered. The other girl sunk into thought for a moment, mumbling to herself, the words inaudible. "The hero course, maybe?" Emma urged the pinkette's memory to give her an answer. More mumbles and then… an enthusiastic nod and a 'YES!'. "If you want, you can come with me. I'm going there too."

Once again, the girl nodded. Either she was having a hard time putting her jumbled thoughts into words, or she just didn't like to talk- "Thanks a million, uhh- What's your name…?" she asked, sounding a bit guilty. Okay, maybe it was Emma who was having a hard time putting together her jumbled thoughts. It wasn't her fault this weird teen was so darn _adorable_! Adorable didn't seem to explain her enough, but it was the best Emma had.

But, the blunette soon was able to speak by looking away. "I'm Emma. I'm a transfer from UA America. And you are?" she questioned. The girl gaped like a fish at the word 'America', her glittering orbs glowing brighter than the sun. Emma raised a brow at this odd happiness, waiting for a response. While she spoke, the girls had started to walk, and surprisingly, they were pretty far already.

"America?! Wow! I've always wanted to go!" she gasped. Emma nearly took a step away, but let the thought shatter, opting to shake her head at the shorter teen's antics. The girl began to mumble about the cool cities there, and 'cool' stories she had heard about the continent, and Emma couldn't help but question herself as to who would feed the girl fake lies.

"Yeah. Ya don't wanna," Emma chuckled dryly, "I cut a lot of time off my life. Just to not die with the amount of villains there." There would never be enough heros to take down the villains, because of the fact that almost _everyone_ was one. Corrupt politicians, teens, gangs, maybe even your boss or teacher. She couldn't even count the times she had been almost mugged, or drawn into a robbery by her 'friends'. Just the thought of that part of her past made her shiver. She was so happy she moved. Somewhat.

The teen looked at her with an odd expression. "What do you mean 'cut a lot of time off your life? I'm Ushio Miho, by the way!" So her name was Miho, eh? It really fit her. A cute name for a cute girl. Christ- Was was she saying? She couldn't just go making everyone she ran into her crush! But she was definitely her type. AGH! She needed to turn off her stupid brain. After all, love at first sight wasn't real.

"Oh, I can stop time. But every minute time is stopped cuts an hour away." Emma explained. She couldn't say she hated her quirk, in fact, she loved it. It helped her be popular, because kids were so amazed with the power she held. Although, it did lead to difficulties, such as the whole 'Let's go rob a store! There's no way we could fail with you by our side~!' Next to her, Miho frowed deeply.

"That's a major downside," her frown formed into a dazzling smile, "but sounds like a freaking awesome quirk!" Emma couldn't help but laugh at the fangirlish tone she held. Miho seemed to be slipping into thought again, and Emma almost spoke to pull her back to reality, only for the pinkette to do so herself. "You must be overpowered or something, eh?" she squealed.

"Yah! I heard there is a tournament sometime. Imma win it!" The blunette couldn't help but beam. Miho's good mood was obviously contagious. Emma could already imagine how happy her parents would be when she visited them with a golden medal around her neck. All the hero agencies would want her, and she'd be on her way to becoming number 1!

Miho's smile gained a softer edge to it. "I'm sure you will! Just don't take too much time of your life... You never know how long you have!" she finished with a huff. There was always a gap between Emma's words and her's, as if she had to remember what words to use. It was kind of special. It made Emma wonder if she was always like that. Didn't she ever just speak without thinking? She seemed like the type that would.

"Yeah. I haven't used it as much as of now," the blunette admitted, "My parents moved here to avoid trouble." Her hands finally retreated from her head to her pockets, much like her new acquaintances hands were. Sadly, the fact that the sweatshirt Miho wore was over-sized, it made her cuter. _DAMMIT BRAIN SHUSH!_ She quickly changed topic from her to something else. "But that mudman attack! I could have been that kid in there!"

The fangirl spark returned. "That kid who ran out there was amazing!" Neither girl knew the boy's name, only knowing him by his green hair and eyes. Unlike all the hero's on standby, he had ran into action to save the blonde boy. Soon after, the number one hero All Might jumped into the scene to save the day like always. He might've been the only real hero in that battle, but the kid was obviously one in the makings. "I wish I could of been him. So brave.. A real hero!"

Emma couldn't help but chuckle. Miho seemed to be saying exactly what Emma was thinking, as if her quirk is some kind of mind reading one. "I heard he was scolded pretty badly. But I think All Might took a liking to him," she pointed out. Miho kicked a stray pebble, raising a brow to question the last part of Emma's words. "I used my quirk after All Might ran off to follow him," Emma explained. The pinkette yawned, giggling slightly, the word 'Stalker' leaving her lips. "I did lose him though."

"That's too bad," Miho huffed with a laugh, "I can't wait to get home and sleep~" With a thought-filled pause, she turned her attention to Emma again. "Do you have any plans after the exams?" No. If she said no, would that make her look like a loser? Would Miho even _want_ to hang out with a loser? Then again, Miho's plans consisted of sleeping… Maybe she could rope the girl into going somewhere.

In the meantime, she changed topics. "Just the entrance exams," _God_ she was such a loser, "I hear there are robots!" she quickly added. The corners of Miho's mouth turned down into a frown. Did her quirk not work on robots? Or did she have a weak one? Emma found herself wondering if she should ask. Instead, she found herself listening to whatever her next words were.

"Robots...?" she mumbled, "I don't think I can do this...!" Her whine made Emma laugh at the cute pout that formed. Miho yawned again, face hardening. Once again, she slipped into thought. Emma couldn't help but wonder just what she was thinking about. But, the two girls appeared to be at the stairs of the UA building. Miho smiled and waved a goodbye, both girls wishing each other luck. And as Emma watched the pinkette enter the building, she couldn't help but let her face fall.

 _Maybe I'll see her afterwards?_ With that, Emma took a deep breath, put on a smile, and walked into the building with her head held high. She'd just have to scrape up whatever was remaining of her luck and put it towards not only the test, but the cute girl. _Good luck to the both of us Miho. I'm sure we'll both do great._ She just wished she had the ability to believe her own words.

-BNHA-

Surprisingly enough, her low amount of luck actually worked. She was almost certainly getting into UA, and she had met up with Miho. The girl had actually been waiting for her, surprisingly enough. Maybe she had more luck than she thought. For the first 10 minutes of the walk home, it was silent. Emma wanted to open her mouth and ask Miho to come over for dinner, but she wasn't sure if Miho's plan was still to sleep. Instead, she opted to ask how the exam went.

"I didn't get any points! Damn quirk…" Miho cried. Emma had seen her fight, and knew well enough that was true. But, unknown to everyone- but herself of course- there was another factor as a whole. Hero's didn't just defeat villains and take down monsters. They also rescued civilians. Funnily enough, that unknown fact was worth just as much as defeating a monster. Save one person, and you were probably set. (Although, that probably was a very low one. You should always save a lot of people.)

Emma decided to let Miho know. "I got into UA America and there are rescue points." By all logic, that meant UA Japan did to. At least she hoped that was the case. She didn't want Miho to not get in. Of course she didn't want herself not to get in. Was she jinxing it now? She glanced over to Miho, who had let out yet another yawn. Maybe she should let her sleep instead of asking her to hang out. Although, she didn't see how the exams were that tiring.

Once she finished a deep yawn, she asked, "Do you think I got any?" Emma gave her a nod and a smile, but Miho didn't return it. "I did so bad.. lack of sleep and all.. I got stuck with the worst, most useless quirk ever!" Why did Miho hate her quirk so much? Then she remembered. What even was her quirk? She'd have to remember to ask. Once again, Miho cut off her train of thought. "How much time did you lose?"

"I think you did good," Emma quickly said. To answer her other question, she replied with, "I lost about... 10 hours." At least she believed she did. The blunette wasn't to good at keeping track of her quirk's time. A worried look crossed over the Miho's face, and Emma's hands quickly waved in front of her. "Don't worry though! I'm a perfectly healthy teen!" Miho didn't look convinced.

"10 hours? You poor child!" she fretted. Her worry quickly turned to anger. "Stop wasting so much time! Or I'll make you do it myself!" Emma had to turn away from the cuteness that was Miho's pout. That, and she had to hid her own. The shorter teen was acting so much like her own parents. It wasn't like she _hated_ it, she just wasn't a fan of it. She was old enough to not be babied.

So she voiced her thoughts, "Don't baby me!" she huffed. While looking away, her gaze landed on a green haired, rather plain looking kid. Her jaw fell as she gaped at him. She found her hand searching for Miho's shoulder, and when it rested there, she let her words tumble out. "Hey... IT'S THE PLAIN BOY FROM THE MUDMAN ATTACK! OVER THERE!" She pointed in the direction, as Miho's face lit up and turned to follow the taller girl's hand.

"REALLY?!" Stars appeared in her eyes as she took off towards the teen, hands waving in the air. "YOU KID! STOP! AUTOGRAPH PLEASE!" He turned around, like a deer caught in headlights. His jade eyes were wide in slight fear. He looked behind him to see nothing but a wall, so he turned back to the girl's and pointed at his chest, letting go of his backpack.

"Wh-what..? M-me?" Jeez, he stuttered a lot. And he had only said two words so far! Emma couldn't help but laugh at him, as she too jogged up. Miho was at a loss for words, and could only shove her open notebook and a pen into his hands. It took him a moment to realize she wanted an autograph. Once he did, he gingerly took the pen, clicking it to use it. Although quickly, the signature he wrote out was neat, almost as if he had used a ruler. Once he finished, he gave it back and Miho let out an adorable squeal. Finally, it was Emma's turn to fangirl.

"I saw what you did to the gimmick! That was cool!" she cried. He nodded faintly, but before he could say a word, she spoke again. "And I saw you during the mudman attack! You sprung into action when the hero's stayed back!" Hearts appeared in her eyes as she swayed. She thought back to when she had stood behind the barriers some hero had set up. All eyes were on the large monster, of which some spikey haired blonde was trapped in. They all stared on in fear, some crying out to a hero to save him. No one moved. The hero's were useless against the villain. And then, someone ran past the barrier, screaming out the boy's name. He tossed his yellow backpack at the thing, trying to help. _A real hero_.

The boy's hold on the backpack tightened and he cast his head down. A slight blush appeared on his face. "Really...? The hero's didn't seem to think so…" he mumbled. He twiddled his thumbs, smiling a bit of a nervous watery smile. She heard Miho laugh from behind her, but she couldn't tell why. The only thing she could tell was that his thoughts were racing. Catching her stare, a deeper blush crossed his cheeks. "Well- Uhh.. thanks? I need to go.. but uh.. see you around or something?" Emma could tell he was in a hurry to leave.

Emma shrugged. "I just am saying. I think you got in. With rescue points, I mean." He brightened, much like Miho had when she first saw him. What were these people? Lamps? Emma giggled slightly at her mind. Moving back to the topic at hand, she thought it wouldn't really faze her if he actually got in. With the whole mudman thing and all, he'd definitely get some rescue points.

"Thanks! I hope you got in too! Your quirk is amazing!" Now Emma was the one blushing. Hadn't she told herself not to form random crushes on random people? Although this one was a fangirl type one, and was totally different from her one on Miho. The boy started to walk away, giving both girls a wave. "See ya!" he chirped. With that, he disappeared around the corner.

Miho finally spoke. "Cute! I think I met an angel in person~!" she squealed. She hugged the notebook to her chest, having already admired it. Maybe Miho had a fangirl crush too. She wouldn't be surprised if all girls who met him had a fangirl crush on him. Being a stuttering and blushing mess of fluff and kawaiiness did that to people. She supposed. Of course, just being made of kawaiiness made people like you.

Silencing her thoughts, she decided to put her original idea to use. Time to make plans for the night with Miho! She took a nervous and deep breath and- "Ok Miho. Let's go. If ya want, maybe you can stay over at my place. It's not far from here." She had done it. Now the worst that could happen was that Miho would say no. Was it weird that she asked someone she had known for a day to sleep over? Do people do that? She wished there was a way to shut her thoughts up.

"I'd like to stay over at your place! As long as dinner is being served!" So the two things Miho liked were probably food and sleep. She could deal with that. She could cook, and she had a bed- _NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY!_ Now it was her turn for a blush to paint her face. Was it even possible to make her thoughts shut up? (Little did she know Miho's quirk could do just that. Too bad she hasn't asked.)

"I'm making dinner," she admitted. Would Miho not want to eat her food now? Or come over? "We're having teriyaki chicken and rice," she mumbled. Miho laughed a charming laugh. So she _wasn't_ against the idea? Laughs were a good sign. Sometimes. Okay, so maybe laughs weren't always a good sign, but that laugh had to be.

And… "Free food! That's good enough for me!" Her laugh was a good sign. And the laugh that slipped out of Emma's mouth was one of adoration. Just like that morning, the conversation had drawn out just long enough for the two girls to arrive at Emma's house. It was part of a series of apartments, not that either was really surprised. It was hard to get your hands on an actual house. Emma dragged her in, giving her a 3 second tour. It had 2 bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and a kitchen. Simple and welcoming. Miho promptly sat down to find a show to keep her occupied and Emma got to work with dinner. She'd be damned if she let Miho eat something crappy.

-BNHA-

"That was delicious, Emma!" Miho praised. For the umpteenth time that day, Emma felt a light blush form on her cheeks. She grabbed the dish from the pinkette's hands. She piled them all up, plates and silverware in one hand, cups in the other, and dumped them all in the sink. She mumbled a quick thanks, not used to praises. "I wish I was that good.. Mama won't let me cook. Last time I was so sleep deprived, I fell asleep and almost burnt the house down.. " There was a saddened laugh, like the memory was brought with bad times. "After that, no more cooking for me.." She stood in the doorway as she watched Miho sink into the couch.

Emma decided to fill the odd silence that fell upon them when Miho finished speaking. "Yeah. I'm allowed to cook because I can stop the fire. My parents don't have quirks, yet my father's mother had my quirk, but the singular one, and my grandfather on my mother's side had the full time stop," she explained. With a slight laugh, she added, "And because science, I have my quirk." She did slightly awkward jazz hands, making Miho giggle.

The pinkette hummed. "That's.. confusing, I guess?" She thought a moment more, watching the other girl round the couch and plop down beside her. "Mama has a Dream Cancel quirk.. Never met Papa." Emma could hint a small lie playing on Miho's tongue. She obviously was lying about her father. But why? What point was there in lying about one's parent? Was there even one? Emma knew she shouldn't ask, so she swallowed the question.

Just to make sure she didn't accidentally ask it, she blurted, "Well, I gotta shower." Miho nodded as Emma got back up. What a worthless sit. She grabbed clothes from her room before she walked into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door. There was no way in hell she was giving Miho the chance to accidentally walk in on her. That'd be really weird. She stripped and stepped into the shower, playing with the knobs before the water was the perfect temperature. Her face fell as she thought back to the exams, running her hands through her hair. _I almost didn't get in... why? Did they not notice me smacking the robot with a rock?_ She didn't believe she had frozen time when she did that… Luckily she had enough rescue and combat points together for her to pass.

She nearly slipped when Miho's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Do you have a notebook or any scrap paper I could use?" It was muffled, my thankfully Emma could understand. Didn't she already have one? The one that green haired boy signed? She shook it off and tried to remember where her extra notebooks were.. She had some somewhere….

"ON THE SHELF IN MY ROOM!" she yelled. Miho made a noise of thanks before the sound of footsteps told her she had left. Emma reached for the shampoo, lathering it in her hair and then washed it out before repeating it with conditioner. She promptly washed herself, turned off the water and dried off. Was Miho going to want to shower? Just in case, she pulled out another towel. She'd have to lend her some pajamas too. Once she was done, she pulled on her baggy purple pj's and walked out, towel still on her head. Miho was on the couch, writing in the notebook, muttering random things to herself. "Whatcha doin'?" She leaned over the couch to get a glimpse of the paper.

"Writing everything that happened today! I need to do it regularly so I don't forget. Damn quirk…" The last part was a mumble, but she had said it enough times for Emma to get what she said. She noticed on one of the lines it read 'Met green haired boy from Mudman attack'. She tried to think back to it to see if she had picked up his name.

Emma's face lit up when she remembered some blonde boy saying his name. At least it might've been his name. "I think the plain boy's name is Deku. I heard a guy shouting at him," she chirped, thinking back, "He shouted 'Damn you Deku!'" Miho rose an eyebrow at the odd name. Who would ever name their kid Deku? She fixed her hold on the pen and wrote it down. "Seriously though, Deku is awesome!" She let out a fangirly sigh.

Miho tossed the book and pen aside and twirled around to face Emma. "You like him~!" A deep blush crossed over her face. The liking was strictly fangirling. Of course, Miho took that blush as a 'You do like him!' one. She let out an devilish laugh. "You'll have some sweet dreams tonight~!" Emma laughed too, rolling her eyes and waving her off. She yawned, and stood up.

"Imma go sleep now," she said, "while I do, you can take a shower. I'll give you some pj's to wear." Miho nodded and watched her walk off. Emma grabbed a pair of blue checkered pants and a white shirt, throwing them into the bathroom. "There ya go. Night." The pinkette scurried into the bathroom, closing the door. A click was heard, so obviously she locked it too. Emma stepped into her room, shutting the door before crashing onto the bed. She buried her head into the pillow, letting out a muffled scream. Just what had she gotten herself into?

-BNHA-

 **See you all next time, whenever that is. Maybe next time Emma will actually ask about Miho's quirk. Who knows?**


End file.
